Reunion
by TitanicFreak1912
Summary: "It's okay," I said. "I'll take the next flight." Liar, I thought to myself. I wasn't going on a plane anytime soon. This is what happens what Saffron meets Seanie again after 300 years. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please R and R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Dust of 100 Dogs****.**

"It's okay," I said. "I'll take the next flight."

_Liar_, I thought to myself. I wasn't going on a plane anytime soon.

My heart was beating like crazy, both from the unbearable excitement, and the fact that I was running out of the plane as fast as I could.

What if he didn't like me? What if I had changed so much he didn't even recognize me? I wasn't Emer; I was Saffron. I was a completely different person. In a sudden flash of déjà vu I remembered what it was like, centuries ago, to have found him again as a great pirate instead of the sweet Irish girl he knew.

When I finally got out into the airport, I looked about franticly, worried that I would lose him like I had all those years ago. Then, as soon as I began to wonder if maybe it wasn't real, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Suddenly, there he was.

Seanie.

I felt like my heart would beat its way out of my chest, or that my head would explode, or that something,_ anything_ would happen to ruin this.

"Emer?" He finally asked.

I smiled regretfully. "Kind-of," I replied. "Seanie?"

"Kind-of," Seanie quoted with a smile. "It's really you, isn't it?"

A tear tickled its way down my cheek as I nodded. Suddenly Seanie leaned down and kissed me. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms holding me against him.

After that we found a taxi that would take us to his hotel. We just sat there hugging, or kissing, or just staring into each other's eyes. When we finally got there I sat down on the bed and watched him closely as he tidied the room, apologizing for how messy it was. He said his name was Boston now, which seemed just wrong to me, even though I knew it made sense. But in my mind, Seanie was Seanie, and it was confusing to think otherwise. He had changed too. He was a different person. But he was still kind, and funny, as I soon I found out.

"I can't believe it's really you," I said.

Seanie/Boston smiled sadly. "I'm not."

"I know. But nether am I. Did you live as 100 dogs, too?"

He stopped his cleaning and walked over. "A hundred? That's pretty exact, but I guess somewhere around that. Some say I still live as one. If you care to look around, you could probably guess why."

I laughed. "I think its fine. I lived with two brothers, so I'm used to it. Trust me."

Seanie/Boston sat down beside me. "Two brothers? Do you have any other family?"

I made a face. "I have two sisters and two brothers -all older than me- and two loser, pressuring parents. You probably wouldn't want to meet my parents, or my youngest brother. He's a druggy and a real pain in the ass."

Boston was looking at me closely. "Anything else I should know about you? You _are_ the love of my lives. All 102 of them. How did you end up here?"

Told him everything, from my crazy family to my travels here. He was proud of how smart I had been in school, was angry at my parents and Junior with me, and sympathized all the time for me.

"As soon as I graduated I left and came here to look for my, _our_ treasure. But when I found it- you will never believe what happened! It turns out the _Frenchman_ was incarnated too! And he had found the treasure and sold it all!"

Boston made a face. "That basterd!"

"Yeah! But he left my capes, remember them? I sewed small jewels into them, in case something happened. It's nothing compared to what we used to have, but it's better than nothing, right? And we have each other." I leaned against his chest.

"Yeah," he agreed and kissed me again. He pushed me down onto the bed, holding me tightly like he had before. Like he had centuries before.

"So," I began, "What have you been doing the last three hundred years?" It was odd how I knew him so well, but at the same time I knew absolutely nothing about him. So strange.

Boston now launched into his own tale, beginning with his birth in Portland, Oregon, a year before mine. He had one younger sister that he loved dearly, and was raised by a single mother who he also loved. He understood my collage problems, saying he went through the same with his family.

"I wasn't really sure why I wanted to come here," he continued, " I didn't even know if you had managed to bury the treasure all those years ago, let alone where it was or how to get it. But I came, about six months ago, and after three weeks I got a job working as a guide for the tide-pools. It's a pretty cool thing to do, and I would always walk along the beach on my free time and see if I recognized anything. I knew it was stupid, but I was fine for the time. I was actually thinking about leaving a bit ago, to stay with my family in Oregon. Can you believe that? But I stayed, and here we are."

"Here we are," I agreed.

After I a little while of silence Boston ventured, "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know. I have the gems in my capes, but they might not last long. I could just get a job here, like you, and we could just live here for now. I wouldn't mind it. We might even get a dog."

It only took a second for us to both explode in laughter.


End file.
